Right to Remain Silent
by ItsaRandomUsername
Summary: Sion and Shiki patrol the city streets in search of a huntress. Unknown to one of the pair, she is closer than they think.


Disclaimer:

 **All participants engaging in the various acts of coitus depicted here are adults of responsible, legally consenting age.** _Tsukihime, Melty Blood and its related concepts and ideas are the intellectual properties of Kinoko Nasu, Type-MOON, French Bread, Notes Ltd. and other respective rights holders. This story is written solely for the purpose of entertainment, and not for any sort of monetary profit. If anything, consider this free advertising._

* * *

 _ **Right to Remain Silent**_

* * *

"Shiki…"

"Sion?"

"I have need of you. I have need of you very much right now."

"Sion?"

"A predator stalks the streets once again."

"…Oh. Wait, really?"

"Indeed. To ensure the ongoing safety of the town a patrol through Misaki is necessary."

He was in his bedroom. She was in his bedroom, too. The hands on the clock indicated that it was only a little while into the witching hour. Shiki's weary drowsiness that resulted from his prematurely-interrupted sleep was quickly substituted with a sense of muted revulsion and steady pain that stabbed into the back of his skull. Before the lines could hurt his head further Shiki put his glasses on.

Shiki sat up in bed, turned to face her. "That's a serious thing to bring up, Sion. Are you sure about that? There's been nothing in the news."

"There's no reason the authorities would become involved, and there's no reason the news would cover this." Sion replied. Her unchanging expression stirred Shiki.

"It's being covered up?" he asked.

"Something is certainly being covered up, yes."

Shiki was given pause. If there was trouble in town, he'd have heard of it by now. His impromptu information network of Misaki's weirdos would see to that, even if his contacts didn't necessarily want to share said information with him. Arcueid was willful, Akiha monolithic, and Ciel preferred to keep her work separate from her other relationships. Though they had their secretive sides, if anyone was acting queer with regards to the city's state of affairs he could pry details and piece them together to form a coherent enough lead for him to work with.

Sion would not see it fit to bother Shiki with something that wasn't important. He knew that much.

"—Got it."

"Get up out of bed and change your clothes. We leave for patrol immediately." Sion flashed Shiki a loaded expression, and then left his bedroom as silently as she had crept in.

 **.**

 **\- ] | [ -**

 **.**

It was a time in autumn when the leaves had fallen — and that which remained on the trees a façade of life, a ploy by nature. A time closer to winter, enough to make the thought of summer feel like a fanciful product of an overactive imagination. Not even the heart of the city was protected from the biting chill of the season. As a result, the flow of Misaki's normally bustling nightlife had been reduced to just a trickle.

With no sun to shine through the distant ice above, the town was pressed underneath the crushing darkness of a glacier.

Few were out that evening, that early into technical morning. Fewer still were honest people.

Tohno Shiki and Sion Eltnam Atlasia were one such pair with dubious motives.

Shiki closely trailed Sion. She had solicited him for the assistance, so he decided to let her take the lead. Viewed through glasses that Shiki took care to not fog up, his eyes idly lingered on his partner.

Each motion was calculated. She moved as efficiently as ever as she walked. Her arms swayed diametrically oppositional to each other, perfectly synchronous. Sion's hands remained partly hidden behind the hanging cuffs of her dark jacket. The barely visible fingertips made her hands look small. That jacket was a piece of clothing that he had not seen her wear before. After all, there had been no need to wear something like it during that hologram summer. Heat hazes did not suit the wearing of warm jackets. It had a stronger focus on design more than pure functionality. Unlike Shiki's own overcoat, it didn't even reach to her hips.

Her hips. With each flawless step her hips bobbed up and down with her legs, forwards and backwards, like clockwork. Each clop of heel against ground made her pop, moved her body.  
 _  
Clop, pop._

Clop, pop.

Clop, pop.

That was the sound her machinery made. The cloud of faint mist she breathed out every moment was her steam.

Shiki soon realized that he was staring at Sion's butt. He'd still continue to look a little longer, even after making that observation.

Though the city was in the darkness, Shiki didn't want to be left in it with regards to Sion's task. "Sion," he asked.

"Yes, Shiki?"

"I have questions, so answer them as you can. First: is that a new jacket?"

"It is a relatively recent addition." Her answer: terse. Her tone: unchanged.

"It doesn't look bad on you." He replied to her reply.

"Thank you." Her tone: still unchanged.

As he continued to walk with Sion, Shiki scratched at his head in slight puzzlement with his free hand. The one that wasn't buried in a pocket, within easy reach of _Nanatsu Yoru_. He recalled that most women seemed to appreciate being told that they looked nice in their nice clothes.

He felt it. The tension on the streets was palpable. He'd cut that loss. Whatever was going on, Sion was serious about it.

The icebreaker was no good. Probably. Fair enough. There were other more pertinent questions to ask.

"Secondly, do we have an idea of what our target is like?"

"This one is a huntress, one who has claimed the town as their territory."

" 'Huntress?' So we know it's a woman doing the killings?"

"That is a partially true statement. There have been no killings."

"So we're here to stop a crime that hasn't been committed yet?"

"Ever since we began walking the probability of them taking action at the current rate of progression has increased from 60% to 80%."

After they had walked a few more steps:

"86%."

Knife in pocket, gun on hand, and even rope to swing; he felt like they were cowboys trudging through hostile frontier on the hunt for a desperado.

"Here." Sion said, as she came to an abrupt stop.

"Here" was a lonely police booth, here in the heart of darkness. It glowed with the false comfort of artificial light, like a beacon or a bug-zapper. It was somehow even more vacant than the barely nocturnal city streets that they had been walking through for the past hour. Whether it was because of an active patrol being undertaken or the post was abandoned, within its walls not a single officer was to be seen.

"Sion?" When his instincts picked up nothing abnormal from the place, Shiki's curiosity got the better of him.

Sion did not reply. She simply walked in. Shiki nudged his way through the still-open doorway to follow her.

"Margin of error has reached the negligibility threshold.

 _"—99.998979%."_

The doors slammed shut behind Shiki. Sion's wrist flicked out, but Shiki saw it for what it was. Not as effect, but cause.

Shiki saw and responded. He lunged forward with knife drawn in a millisecond, to counter the ambush. At Sion, the thing wearing Sion's skin.

Another flick of her wrist and Shiki's charge was aborted. Invisible threads tied up all his limbs. He was lifted off his feet like a marionette.

Just because he was immobilized didn't mean he couldn't reach her from across the room.

The moment Sion had revealed herself to be his opponent he anticipated that his movements would be sealed. That was why the instant he felt tension envelop his limbs as he moved through space he swung his arm out. Sharp fluorescent light shone off Nanatsu Yoru's blade as it flew through the air on a straight vector into the alchemist's solar plexus.

The spider had the fly. The fly turned out to be a wasp. But, even that wasn't enough to surpass the totality of the web around him.

Even with the keen edge it caught on too many strands. It was tangled up in a cloudy net of so many microfilaments that it completely stopped feet away from its intended target. With the last of its waning momentum the knife feebly swung like a wind-chime.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Sion?! You had your thirst under control, and now this?!" Disarmed as he was, his one course of action remaining was to try to furiously reason with his attacker.

"That is incorrect. I retain full control over all my faculties." She clarified as she clop-popped over to him in white booted heels. "So calm yourself. I thirst not for blood, Shiki, but for you."

"Calm myself?!" Shiki sputtered. "What's all this, then?!"

"Light bondage."

"What?"

"What's colloquially known as 'a date,' then?"

"I know what a date is! This isn't a date at all!"

"This is a date, of sorts. I cannot deny its non-standard unconventionality, though." Sion admitted. "The objective of this outing is not courtship, but rather the mating aspect of the human relationship."

"What you're saying is—"

"This is, as they say, a night call." Sion confessed her motives mere centimeters from Shiki's face, with an intense look on her own.

"You mean a booty call."

"Indeed." Since he was more versed in these matters, Sion courteously accepted the correction.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Why?"

Sion rotated the wrist that she wore her etherlite bracelet on in slow circles. The topmost buttons of Shiki's coat undid themselves one at a time.

"A marketed-for-women magazine that I read three days ago stated that one playing coy about their motives would make things—interesting."

"There's a big difference between coy and cloak and dagger!" Shiki retorted. "No, I mean, a…a booty call?"

"Must I? It's embarrassing to say it outright when my intentions are so clear." Sion asked, her expression markedly more shy than the poker face she had worn for most of the evening. "Lately, I've been lonesome. It's been some time since we last touched, you know. And, regardless of whatever reasons we may have for that, I want to be with you all the same."

Shiki felt a pang of guilt at her admission. But at least his excuses boiled down to the most reasonable ones in the whole world: Akiha, and the Tohno Mansion. "I get that's a problem," he said. "But did you have to do it like this?"

"If you were still asleep at this same time your sleep cycle would have triggered your body to experience nocturnal erection that would last you until the arrival of morning. This way we're putting it to a more active use." As Sion rather enthusiastically explained her gaze flickered in-between eye contact with him and stealing glimpses of his crotch.

Shiki tried to not get too distracted by her interest in his body by asking another question. "Tying me up?"

"It provides excitement."

"Says you!"

"Already you are experiencing a heart rate elevated by 55.42% and your endocrine glands have tripled their production of adrenaline and testosterone. You are excited."

Sion plucked at the cord that went from the bracelet to the rest of the length of wire strung through the empty office like it was a harp string. In one motion the etherlite bindings fluidly pantsed Shiki, leaving only his partly-disheveled boxers to stand tented between Sion and her quarry. A flimsy barrier like that would not stop her. She fearlessly placed her palm down squarely on the length of the firm bulge.

"I could have done without your attempt to grievously wound me, but that bout appears to have exceptionally stimulated you." As she made this observation her dexterous, precise fingers ran up and down his shaft, squeezed at the base of Shiki's concealed head until it swelled in her grip. With her two forefingers Sion pulled his drawers down, to where they caught above Shiki's knees.

He responded with a start. "Here? Now?! The cops—!"

"This block is enmeshed within an etherlite network. As I've said, this whole vicinity is now my territory. Anyone who comes and goes through this perimeter will be known by me.

"But — from a hypothetical standpoint — if I lose my concentration I could be caught by surprise." She smirked rather devilishly, posited a faux question. "Then again, who is to say that I'm not already very distracted?"

Shiki was tense, but for reasons unlike any other he had that night. And Sion wasn't asking for it, she was demanding it.

"All right, then." He willfully conceded. "If you want it so much I'll give it to you until you're begging for it to never end."

Sion hardly needed his consent, but Shiki's cooperation broke the floodgates that had barely kept her in check. With her free hand Sion twisted at the etherlite. As if Shiki was a prize in a crane game the wires drop-plopped him into a creaky swivel chair. His muscles bristled at the impact, and he noted that his bonds were slacker than before.

Sion wasted no more time. She was already on top of him. He was already at the mercy of her thighs, the tantalizingly short skirt that hid her butt from his prying eyes. Her miles-long braid fell down her back and rested comfortably on his stomach so very much like a coiled snake.

The wait was over. The huntress struck. She moved panties that he could not see over and swiftly took him as he sat on the chair.

She wailed in approval the deeper he went into her. Sion's pussy was hot. Hot and wet. It was a testament to her absolute desire, the lengths she'd go to so that she could feel him. Shiki felt like he was fucking a glass of water.

He felt the round curves of her butt caress his abdomen with each thrust of his hips. She felt his musculature grind against her backside, against the bottom of her thighs with every bounce of her hips. The chair squawked in protest as it was subjected to the force of every sex move.

She looked over her shoulder, to eye the sort of face her lover made. He grimaced with awestruck approval, and the peekaboo of her bright eyes fueled him further.

He was already close to the edge. Shiki was shocked at how little he was able to last with her here. She was a dangerous woman.

"Not yet," he groaned.

Sion's ass teased him, veiled behind that slight skirt of hers.

"…Not until I see that sweet ass!"

He flipped her violet miniskirt up. He acted faster than Sion could respond, stop him if she wanted to. She didn't care about that, and they both knew it. His urgency was solely because he really, really wanted to see her ass. There was no greater truth in the world.

So he lifted it, and what he saw was a beautiful pair of roundness nestled within strangely familiar fine, delicate black lace. He was able to see each jiggle that came as he and she them slammed together in desperate passion.

That sight was enough. It broke his floodgates. With a protracted grunt, Shiki burst forth into Sion.

As he came, Sion was breathing heavily, but she wasn't finished yet. She'd been so long without him. Shiki coming once wasn't enough to satisfy her.

She needed a meal, and that now was just a snack.

Sion lifted herself off of Shiki, turned to face him in full, and touched the crown of his head. A moment later and spark jolted down Shiki's spine, permeated all the nooks of his body, made his dick burn like a soldering iron. A moment later and that sensation was gone, and his penis went ramrod.

She had no time to wait, so Sion deleted his refractory period. He was instantly ready for a second round at any time.

"Thanks," he panted. Sion said nothing. She accepted his gratitude in the only way that she wanted to right now: more sex.

He was still on her leash. Sion dragged him up without even directly touching him and made him push her up against the wall.

"Here. Right here, beneath this district map and a chart full of meaningless police data-keeping. Now!" she hissed.

"I'm doing it!" he barked, ready for more action. "This is coming off." Shiki unndid and tugged Sion's skirt off as quickly as he could. Sion's stockings and soaked panties were in full view of him.

He gripped one of Sion's thighs, hoisted that long, graceful leg up past his waist. He craved access. His cock pushed aside the pair of delicates to get at the pussy it had already known that night. He had to see more of Sion's naked body. With his free hand he lifted Sion's top up. The bra she wore was just as lacy and black as the panties she had on. Seen together as a set, Shiki recognized them; he'd seen the exact same pair of lingerie on display in a downtown window. "What's this, 'fuck-me' underwear?"

"Affirmative," Sion huskily replied.

Shiki kissed her right on the lips for that. She grasped his head in between her hands, to hold him in place, keep the kiss going longer. After that exchange, when she had enough, he pistoned into and out of Sion, so that he could he could fully savor the expression she made as their second go began.

Her eagerness still eclipsed his by far. "More, Shiki. More, more." Sion urged him, her intensity undiminished.

There was a clasp that held the cups of Sion's bra in place. As soon as he had noted that Shiki went to unclasp it as soon as possible. With a click and a flick Sion's breasts were free, full and soft and bouncy.

At that, Sion made a counter-move. With concentration of will that should have had no business being present in a woman so caught in throes of carnality she precisely moved the mystic code back and forth. He breasts became more pert, more upright, supported, flushed rosy.

She was the mistress of the etherlite here. Of course she would know how to use it on herself.

"Enjoy looking, Shiki." Sion trailed as she spoke. Mistress of the etherlite though she was, she was far more into the sex to fully dedicate herself to such fine control.

Her man gulped at that. It still didn't stop him from slowing down his pace. If anything, he jabbed in and out of her even faster than before. He was ready to do it again. Shiki was ready to lose himself in Sion again, and she was just as ready.

It happened in no time at all, as swiftly as before. Because no refractory period? It was like he'd never come in the first place.

He pulled out at last second. It splattered on Sion's stomach, her tits, soiled her beret.

Another zap. Another burn. Another cold sweat.

She did not complain about the mess. Sion still hadn't had her fill of him.

Round three, then.

With his renewed boner he pulled the sopping stiff flesh from her hot wetness. He grasped her meaty cheeks, and his hands slid up the underside of her thighs, hooked under her knees, knees covered with the silky tightness of her stockings. Shiki lifted her hips all the way up and out, so that her butthole was lined up square with him.

It puckered invitingly.

"Get in there," Sion whispered loudly at him, her pupils so very dilated.

He didn't need to be told that. Shiki obliged her.

With hardly any effort he was balls-deep into Sion's ass. With his third clean-slate he went in and out as eagerly as ever. Moreso, in fact. His skull buzzed for a few seconds, and then he felt really good. Sion established a new path. She felt what he felt, and the opposite held true. Throughout this all Sion was definitely enjoying it more than Shiki ever could. Now, they experienced a synchronized duet of pleasure. The smacking of her butt against his pelvis, the meeting of his hips with her luscious hips, the moaning and groaning that they both made was music to his ears, and he didn't want the song to stop anytime.

Shiki was a tad ashamed that his part of the song was so short. Fortunately, they could hit the replay button as many times as they wanted, until they got bored of it.

From the corner of his eye Shiki noticed a security camera aimed in their general direction. Now, he had no idea whether Sion had accounted for the electronic security or not. So he did what he thought was a fairly sensible thing to do.

He smiled right at the camera and flashed a two-fingered salute at it. Sion, who was essentially as high as him at that point too, did likewise. She let out an ecstatic cry of achieved fully pleasure as she did so.

And that was when Shiki busted his nut up in Sion's butt.


End file.
